Tercera Parte: Sueños Hechos Realidad
by LuciaSantiago
Summary: En esta temporada descubriréis nuevas aventuras de esta peculiar pareja. También viviréis el nuevo romance entre Rupert Grint y Laura Gomez. Solo el destino hará que se unan o se alejen. Historia 100% Original
1. Prólogo

**RESUMEN:**

En esta temporada descubriréis nuevas aventuras de esta peculiar pareja. También viviréis el nuevo romance entre Rupert Grint y Laura Gómez. Solo el destino hará que se unan o se alejen.

Aquí os dejo el link de la primera temporada

historias/147744

Aquí os dejo el link de la segunda temporada

historias/157318

Prólogo

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Tom y Lucia se reencontraron en Galicia, muchas cosas pasaron entre ellos.

Tom por fin logró conocer a su hijo Diego, Lucia consiguió un trabajo estable. Rupert estaba por llegar a Galicia para ayudar a su amigo, pero este conocerá a una gran chica que lo traerá loco, en todos los sentidos.

Rupert se encontraba en estos momentos en el Aeropuerto de Vigo esperando a que Tom lo fuese a recoger.

Tom después de varios minutos por fin logro llegar al aeropuerto para recoger a Rupert. Este salió del coche y se dirigió al recinto para encontrarse con Rupert.

-Buenos días Grint, siento la tardanza-se disculpó Tom.

-Buenos días Felton, no te preocupes llegue hace unos minutos-respondió Rupert.

Tanto Tom como Rupert, salieron del aeropuerto para ir al coche. Rupert metió el equipaje en el maletero y después subió al coche.

Ambos amigos se pusieron hablar amenamente.

-Bueno Tom dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarte-comento Rupert.

-Veras quiero pedirle matrimonio a Lucia, pero para eso necesito que te lleves a su amiga y a mi hijo algún sitio para poder estar con ella a solas y así pedírselo sin que haya nadie de por medio-propone Tom a Rupert.

-Mmm suena interesante, pero dime ¿esa amiga es bonita?-pregunto Rupert.

-Supongo que será bonita-responde indiferente Tom.

-Vale, pero ¿tu desde cuando tienes un hijo?-Ahora sí que Rupert estaba realmente intrigado.

Jajajaja, eso fue hace cinco años… recuerdas que tuvimos una visita en el set de Harry Potter?-Pregunto Tom-

-Hace cinco años…. Creo que sí, de un instituto o colegio ¿no?-comenta Rupert.

-Exacto, pues veras la chica que era humillada se llama Lucia digamos que hice una cosa que termino haciéndole daño, y ella por temor a lo que yo pensara o hiciese no me dijo que iba a ser padre. Pero al venir a este pueblo de vacaciones, me la encontré y descubrí que tenía un hijo que se llama Diego es hermoso tienes que conocerlo… ah también quería pedirte que fueses el padrino de mi hijo-le explico Tom a Rupert.

Tom seguía poniendo al día a Rupert, mientras conducía en dirección a Carrefour, en donde se encontrarían con Lucia y Laura.

4


	2. CAPITULO 1 EL COMPROMISO DE TOM & LUCIA

**el compromiso de Tom & lucia**

**Parte I**

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando Tom y Rupert llegaron al parking del Carrefour de Vigo, aparcaron el coche en la fila catorce, salieron del coche y se dirigieron a la entrada del área comercial. Ambos subieron por las escaleras mecánicas, cuando estuvieron en el primer piso Tom empezó a buscar a Lucia entre los escaparates.

-Dios! ¿Dónde se meterían estas mujeres?-pregunto suspirando Tom.

Rupert hacia seis años que no veía a Lucia ni a Laura lo que para el le era algo imposible poder ayudar a su amigo, ya que la gente suele cambiar mucho en años si no los ves; a menos que su amigo Tom tuviese una fotografía actual de ambas para poder ayudarle, lo que a Rupert le dio como una especie de idea.

-Estooo… Tom…-empezó a decir Rupert.

-Dime amigo, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Tom con curiosidad.-Rupert no sabía cómo formularle la pregunta a su amigo Tom.

-¿Tendrías alguna fotografía de ambas?, así podría ayudarte a buscarlas-propone Rupert.

Si tengo una fotografía de ambas, pero salen con mi hijo-responde Tom.

Tom saca del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su billetera, la abre y de su interior extrae una fotografía de ambas muchachas con el niño. Rupert le coge la fotografía para ver mejor a las muchachas y así empezar a buscarlas, pero al verlas le da un vuelco al corazón de la emoción de volver a verlas.

Rupert se quedó en silencio observando la fotografía, al ver el rostro de Laura sus mejillas se pusieron de un tono rosado. Tom se le que do observando y comprendió que se había enamorado de Laura.

Tom para sacar de la ensoñación a Rupert le quito la fotografía y se la guardo en la billetera, a lo que Rupert reacciono con gesto molesto ya que quería seguir observando el rostro dulce de Laura.

-Sera mejor que empecemos a buscarlas ya que el centro comercial es bastante grande y pueden estar en cualquier sección del establecimiento-comento Tom.

-Está bien, empecemos a buscarlas pero por separado, el que primero las encuentre que mande un mensaje de texto o un toque-propuso Rupert.

Tom sabía perfectamente en que sección estarían ambas muchachas, pero le hacía tanta ilusión ver a Rupert tan competitivo, asique decidió seguirle el juego de encontrarlas y avisar.

Lucia y Laura se encontraban en la sección de ropa, estaban buscando nueva ropa para Diego, Laura buscaba en unas estanterías mientras que Lucia buscaba por las otras, cuando sintió que alguien le daba un beso en la cabeza. Esta se giró y vio a Tom con el rostro divertido, este le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a recoger a Rupert?-preguntó Lucia.

A si es querida-responde Tom con una sonrisa dulce.

¿Y en donde esta?-preguntó con curiosidad Lucia al ver que Tom no le respondía a su pregunta.

Digamos que me pidió una foto tuya y de Laura y ahora os está buscando por el centro comercial-comento divertido Tom

Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar solo a Rupert? No ves que no conoce este centro comercial ¿Y si se pierde?-preguntó preocupada Lucia.

Jajaja estate tranquila que si no os encuentra me llama al móvil-trató Tom de convencer a Lucia de que su amiga iba a estar bien.

Más te vale que lo llames y que te diga en que seccione esta y lo vas a buscar-advirtió Lucia con tono severo.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil para marcar el número de Rupert.

(Suena el teléfono)

Dime Tom-saluda Rupert.

¿En que sección te encuentras, ahora mismo?-pregunto Tom

Creo que estoy en la sección de electrónica-comenta Rupert.

Vale no te muevas de ahí que voy ahora a buscarte para reunirnos con las chicas-advierte Tom.

Después de haber llamado a Rupert para que no se moviese de la sección de electrónica, le dio un beso en los labios a Lucia y salió en la búsqueda de su amigo.

Diez minutos después encontró a Rupert, este se encontraba observando una tablet (lapot según el país), Tom se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro para advertirle de que ya estaba con él.

Tom dame unos minutos que quiero comprarme esta tablet y ya nos reunimos con las chicas-comenta Rupert.

Vale, no tardes-respondió Tom

Rupert se acercó al mostrador para decirle al dependiente de que quería una tablet y así poder comprarla, pasados unos minutos Rupert compro la tablet que tanto quería y se reunió con su amigo Tom para ir a buscar a las chicas que se encontraban en la sección de ropa.

Laura había encontrado un conjunto de lencería muy sexy obviamente no era para ella sino para su amiga Lucia, se giró para ver si la encontraba pero no la vio, al no verla en la sección pensó que se había ido con Tom a otra de las secciones del centro comercial.

4


	3. CAPITULO II EL COMPROMISO DE TOM & LUCIA

capitulo II

**el compromiso de Tom & lucia**

**Parte II**

En el capítulo anterior….

Rupert se acercó al mostrador para decirle al dependiente que quería una tablet y así poder comprarla, pasados unos minutos Rupert compro la tablet que tanto quería y se reunió con su amigo Tom, para ir a buscar a las chicas que se encontraban en la sección de ropa.

Laura había encontrado un conjunto de lencería muy sexy obviamente no era para ella, sino para su amiga Lucia, se giró para ver si la encontraba pero no la vio, al no verla en la sección pensó que se había ido con Tom a otra de las secciones del centro comercial.

Lucia estaba en la sección infantil, viendo que le podía comprar a Diego, no sabía si comprarle juguetes o libros educativos, la verdad es que había bastantes juguetes muy entretenidos para niños, pero aun así no se decidía por cual.

Tom le mando un mensaje a Lucia para saber dónde estaban, esta le respondió que Laura está en la sección de ropa y ella en la de juguetes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron Tom y Rupert a la sección de juguetes.

Ya estamos aquí-comenta Tom

Eso ya lo veo- Responde con sarcasmo Lucia.

¿Te acuerdas de Rupert Grint?- Pregunto con curiosidad Tom.

Si claro, es el chico de cabello pelirrojo que hacía de Ron Weasley en la saga de Harry Potter, pero… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida?-pregunta incrédula Lucia.

Veras Rupert ha venido a pasar unos días a Galicia, y pues le fui a buscar al aeropuerto…- empezó a decir Tom.

Ahh! Por eso habías desaparecido cuando nos dejaste a mí y a Laura en el centro comercial, ya me imaginaba yo que algo estarías tramando – comenta divertida Lucia.

Los tres se pusieron a hablar, de los regalos que le comprarían a Diego, cuando se decidieron, pusieron los juguetes en el carro y fueron a buscar a Laura a la sección de Ropa.

Escucha amigo, ¿Cuándo le vas a proponer matrimonio a Lucia?-pregunta intrigado Rupert a su amigo.

Tenía pensado decírselo esta noche, por eso te pedí que vinieras para así entretener a Laura y a mi hijo- responde con una sonrisa Tom.

Vale, solo dime cual es mi papel y lo hago- responde divertido Rupert.

Tom no entendía porque su amigo le decía eso, simplemente Rupert tenía que distraer a su hijo y a Laura para así pedirle a Lucia que se casase con él.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando salieron del centro comercial, las chicas tenían hambre, asique les comentaron de ir a comer a un restaurante de la zona.

Estuvieron buscando en varios, pero no les agradaba la carta, pero en el ultimo restaurante de la misma calle en la que estaban, si les gusto.

El restaurante tiene de nombre _"FOLLAS NOVAS", _al entrar en el restaurante se quedaron boquiabiertos por el ambiente que había, por suerte encontraron una mesa para cuatro personas. El camarero les llevo la carta para que vieran lo que querían comer.

Menu

Arroces

Arroz con rape y gambones

Arroz con rape y vieiras

Pescados

Brocheta de rape y langostinos

Bacalao con aros de cebolla tostados

Cogote o cola de merluza a la Bilbaína

Tronco de merluza al vapor con virgen extra

Troncos de merluza a la Bilbaína

Cocochas al ligero pil pil

Carnes

Escalopines a la plancha o a la pimienta

Salteado de solomillo a la crema de queso

Entrecot de ternera gallega con salsa de tetilla

Entrecot de ternera gallega a la plancha

Solomillo de cerdo ibérico con salsa de queso tierno y frutas tropicales

Brocheta de solomillo de ternera gallega con langostinos

Brocheta de solomillo de ternera gallega con tetilla

Bombón de solomillo de ternera gallega

Chuletillas de cordero

Variado de montados sobre pan de chapata

Anchoas, salmón, bonito, jamón

Embutidos

Tetilla gallego

Queso manchego

Jamón ibérico

Entrantes fríos

Salpicón de bonito

Escarchas de bonito, pimientos del piquillo y espárragos

Escarchas de bonito, pimientos del piquillo y anchoas

Anchoas del Cantábrico con oliva de Cazorla

Mariscos

Gambas a la plancha

Langostinos al ajillo

Langostinos a la plancha

Zamburiñas a la parrilla

Desde luego tenían un buen menú para escoger y poder degustar.

Cuando pidieron los menús de la carta, se pusieron a recordar el pasado, cuando se conocieron.


	4. CAPITULO 3 EL COMPROMISO DE TOM & LUCIA

El compromiso de Tom & Lucia Parte III

La comida fue amena, se lo pasaron bien recordando la época en que se habían conocido y las aventuras que pasaron en Londres. Laura estaba contando la anécdota de cuando Lucia se le había declarado a Tom, haciendo que esta se le pusiese roja la cara de la vergüenza, Tom para animarla le daba caricias en la mano. En un descuido de Lucia, Tom la beso en la boca, haciendo que ella lo correspondiese, por falta de aire se separasen, tanto Rupert como Laura se les quedaron observando.

Tom se mostraba indiferente ante lo que había hecho, al fin al cabo estaba besando a la mujer de su vida, y obviamente tenía derecho a besarla.

Tom no creo que sea muy apropiado tener un arrebato de pasión justo en el restaurante-advierte Laura.

Tom se quedó pensativo a lo que Laura comento, disculpándose se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los aseos, para calmarse un poco. Dos minutos después Lucia también se disculpó y se fue a los aseos, cuando estaba a punto de entrar Tom la agarra del brazo y la mete en los aseos de los hombres. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, la abraza atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que los roces de ambos le creciera una leve erección en su miembro. Le besa el cuello con pequeños besos, haciendo que ella se estremezca, va bajando hasta la altura del escote, lo que hace que Tom, gruña de excitación, lucia intenta librarse de él pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria ya que cada beso que recibe la vuelve más débil, la vuelve a atraer hacia él, la sujeta de la cintura y con una mano la coloca sobre la pared, le desabotona la blusa blanca cuando ya la tiene abierta muestro un sujetador también de color blanco de encaje, la sigue besando por el pecho, le hace unos pequeños chupones haciendo que ella se excite, con la mano que tiene libre la posa en su pecho derecho masajeando delicadamente, mientras la besa en la boca. Lucia hace prácticamente lo mismo, al principio mira nerviosa la puerta por si alguien viene, le desabotona la camisa y deja el pecho de él desnudo a la vista. Lo besa en la boca haciendo diversos juegos, pone una mano en su pecho mientras que con la otra intenta soltarle el cinturón del pantalón, pero no lo logra asique baja la otra mano para poder de esta vez soltarle el cinturón. Cuando se lo suelta ella se muerde el labio inferior, le quita el botón al pantalón y le baja la cremallera haciendo que los pantalones se le caiga, quedando el en boxes negros con una raya en vertical blanca. Tom de lo excitado que se encuentra le empieza a quitar toda la ropa que le molesta de Lucia dejándola completamente desnuda, este se acerca más a ella para que sienta su erección abultada.

Lucia se coloca de rodillas y le baja los boxes a Tom, haciendo que muestre una buena erección, con una mano sujeta el su miembro y empieza a masajeárselo de arriba abajo haciendo que Tom enloquezca de placer, le da pequeñas chupadas a la punta del miembro, después le da lengüetones y se lo introduce en la boca, empieza a chupárselo constantemente, Tom está al límite de la excitación y se corre en la boca de Lucia haciendo que esta se tragase el semen, este se arrodilla en el suela a la altura de ella y la tumba en el suelo recostándola en su camisa, sin pensárselo dos veces la penetras, haciendo que ella gima, la embiste, dulcemente, primero se mueve en círculos para darle más placer después con los dedos de la mano derecha le acaricia la vagina, para crear una especie de lubricante natural en ella, las embestidas siguen cada vez son más seguidas e intensas, están a punto de llegar al climax cuando Tom se corre nuevamente dentro de ella. Se sienta y la coloca en su regazo quedando su miembro nuevamente dentro de ella y terminan nuevamente los dos con un buen orgasmo de placer.

Tom se levanta y la ayuda a ella a incorporarse, esta se mete en uno de los baños para vestirse, el hace exactamente lo mismo, primero sale Tom de los aseas para comprobar de que no viene nadie para que pueda salir Lucia de los aseos de los hombres.

Lucia entra en el lavabo de las mujeres por fin y se dirige a unos de los lavabos para refrescarse un poco y echarse un poco de perfume a rosas blancas. Tom ya se encuentra en la mesas con Rupert y Laura. Al rato llega Lucia y se sienta con ellos. Tanto Rupert como Laura se quedan intrigados por la tardanza que hicieron sus amigos.

¿Nos podéis decir que estuvisteis haciendo?, y no nos digáis que no hicisteis nada- comenta Laura.

Que quieres que te diga Laura?, yo me ausente para ir a los aseos-confirma Tom

Pues yo no me lo creo amigo, te conozco de sobra-respondo no muy convencido Rupert.

Desde luego los dos amigos no se creen nada de lo que les contaron, ellos mismos acabaran descubriendo lo que ocultan, Tom y Lucia.

Dos semanas después…

Laura y Rupert se llevan genial, se convirtieron en inseparables, esa tarde se llevaron a Diego al cine y después a cenar en una pizzería.

Mientras tanto Tom y Lucia se encontraban en un restaurante, pidieron entremeses, primer plato, segundo plato y postre.

Cuando iban a empezar el postre, Tom se tensó algo, carraspeo un poco para aclarar la voz; se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió al lado de Lucia, se arrodillo cogiéndole su mano izquierda.

Lucia eres la persona más bella y dulce que he conocido en mi vida, por eso quiero pedirte una cosa-empezó a decir Tom.

Tom sabía más o menos como pedirle que se casase con ella, pero a su vez temía que ella lo rechazase.

Lucia ¿harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?- pregunto Tom con algo de temor.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en lo que Lucia pensaba su respuesta.

Lucia ¿Qué me respondes?-pregunto con impaciencia Tom

Mmmm, la respuesta es SI!-responde Lucia besando apasionadamente a Tom

Esta es la noche más importante para Lucia al final va a cumplir su sueño de casarse con el padre de su hijo.


End file.
